There are many privacy covers available to a nursing mother, and a simple towel may also be used for that purpose. However all of these prior art privacy covers fail to deliver in two areas. All of them tend to collapse in on the nursing baby and reduce the amount of breathing space for the baby. They also tend to lie flat on the nursing baby and thus do not provide the mother a viewing space in which she can observe the baby nursing, while still maintaining privacy. Both of these features are desirable to nursing mothers and the present invention is designed to provide them.